Medical devices used in surgery for performing ablation, dilation, and the like often include multiple conduits and connectors for providing both fluid flow and electrical connections between the device and a fluid supply and/or control console, as well as providing for steering or navigation of the device over a guidewire. In particular, some surgical procedures involve the expansion or inflation of an inflatable element, such as a balloon, which may be disposed on a catheter or similar device. The catheter may be inserted through the vasculature of a patient, applied directly to contact a tissue surface, etc. Regardless of the particular approach, the expansion/inflation of the balloon may result in alternating periods of slack and tension in the conduits providing fluid flow, electrical connections, and the like, which can cause axial and longitudinal movement of the conduits. Such movement may result in the undesired kinking and/or tangling of multiple conduits of a device, whereby the kinking may degrade or prevent the performance of the device, causing a reduction in the overall effectiveness and/or usability of the device for certain medical procedures.
In addition, where a medical device includes a balloon, and the aforementioned components of the device experience axial movement, an inflation tube providing an inflation fluid to expand the balloon may be axially displaced. Should such axial displacement occur during an inflation sequence, there may be a risk that inflation fluid will be directed towards an undesirable portion of the balloon and/or surrounding structures of the medical device. Moreover, should the inflation fluid perform an additional function, such as providing a particular thermal condition at a specific portion of the balloon, then axial displacement of the inflation tube may disrupt and/or reduce the effectiveness or achievement of the desired condition.
In light of the above, it is desirable to provide for an apparatus for accommodating and managing lengths of conduit in a medical device to prevent unwanted kinking and/or damage to components, while further facilitating and easing overall use of the device. Moreover, it would be desirable to ensure the desired location and/or placement of moving parts of a medical device during a particular sequence of operation of the device.